Kingdom Hearts  Revisited
by InuNoAkuma8410
Summary: Ignis is the keyblade apprentice of Master Ven. His goal is to become a keyblade master like Ven. But there is a twist. Ignis goes back in time to help Sora and his friends fight darkness. Only then he can find out what it is like to be a keyblade master.
1. Prologue

**Oh my god… I've wanted to do a kingdom hearts fanfic for 9238019 years **

**This is going to be fun:D Some of the stuff here is made up so don't go all nerd on me and go THIS DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN. I know it didn't.**

PROLOGUE

"I can feel my heart… it's getting closer…"

Ven has been in a coma for some time. Ever since his apprentice days with Aqua, and Terra, he has been on many journeys, trying to become a keyblade master. But, toward the end of his journey, he fought his dark-self, Vanitas. Eventually, Ven killed him, but this resulted his heart to disappear. His heart wandered into a young boy named Sora. Now was the time for him to be rejoiced with his heart.

"SORA!" Donald yelled. "Where are you going!"

Sora was after Marluxia, the head of Castle Oblivion.

"I have to find him!" he shouted back. "To free Namine!" He ran forward, and forward, and forward, to what was known as the Chamber of Wakings, where Ventus was sleeping.

However they managed to get through to the Chamber of Wakings remains unknown. But there lay Ven's 24 year old body.

"Who is that?" Donald yelled.

Sora blankly stared at the body and he walked toward it. He looked familiar. Something felt familiar. Everything around Ven and Sora disappeared as the process of Ven's heart returning to its rightful place took place.

Sora walked toward him slowly. Ven was calling out to him. He wanted to wake up. To look for his friends.

Sora reached out to touch him. As his fingers contacted his, a bright light appeared and the process began. Sora felt tugging at his chest and Ven's heart came out and returned to its rightful owner.

Now don't get scared. Nothing happened to Sora. In fact, he stayed the same. He was only a vessel for Ven's heart to live in so it can survive. So it can one day go back to its place.

Sora recognized Ven at once. He met him once when he was little.

"Ven…" he whispered.

And he awoke.

**THE END! So how was it? First chapter of my first storyyy. Criticism is appreciateddd:D**


	2. A New Journey

**I started this story again because I got another sudden urge for Kingdom Hearts xD **

**Have fun:D**

CHAPTER 1  
A New Journey

Many years have passed since the awakening of Ven.

He has been searching desperately for Aqua and Terra in the many worlds that exist and he asked everyone he knew if they saw them. After around 20 years, he gave up. He knew that it was impossible. In his heart, he knew that they were dead, but deep, deep inside, he had hoped they weren't. In the meantime, he had gotten himself an apprentice, Ignis. Ignis was a good-natured boy who was very impatient. His hair was bright red and his clothes were different shades of red, orange, and yellow. Ignis had a lot of fun being with Ven, but little did he know that this was the beginning of his adventure.

"Master Ven!" the boy yelled excitedly as he ran to his master to tell him that he had mastered his first command style. "Master Ven, I perfected firestorm!" He jumped up and down for joy, for this is the farthest he has gotten in his training.

"Oh really now?" Ven questioned. At 34 years old he looked like he was in his early 20's with a bunch of stubble surrounding his mouth and covering his chin. "For a 14 year-old, you sure mastered a lot of stuff. However I'm sure you didn't master this one yet." Ignis pouted.

"I did master it!" he yelled. "Watch!" His keyblade, Frolic Flames, appeared in his hand. He concentrated his energy into his keyblade and suddenly, a fiery aura surrounded him. The flames continued the wave with his body movements and then he concentrated his energy into 3 fiery blasts. They shot out of the end of his keyblade and once it made contact with the ground, great pillars of fire appeared. "I showed you!" he yelled. He blew out the tip as if it was smoking.

Ven was in awe. "All right, I'll admit it," he said. "You did it perfectly." Ignis smiled widely and accepted his master's praise. Ignis ran back to the beach to practice more moves. By evening, half of the palm trees were burnt to a crisp. Ven looked outside and smiled at the boy's attempt to use magic to recover the trees. Suddenly, Ven feels a presence behind him.

When he turned around, he sees that Yen Sid is standing there. "Ah, Hello Yen Sid," he greets. "How are Sora and the others?"

"They are all well," Yen Sid states. He had a troubled look on his face that practically screamed for help. "Ven…" he started. "It's time for Ignis' journey…" As soon as those words processed in his mind, a look of distraught covered Ven's face.

"No!" he yelled. "He isn't ready yet!" This was a complete lie. Ven knew he was ready. In fact, Ven knew that Ignis could have gone to begin his journey ages ago, but he wouldn't accept it.

"Ven, you and I both know that he is, in fact, ready," It's as if Yen Sid read Ven's mind. "At midnight, multiple dreams will go to him. These dreams are all he needs to start his journey. He will not yet know what will happen or why he is doing it, but he is going to be willing. Ven, he needs to find Aqua and Terra." Yen Sid obviously only said that because he noticed that Ven's face showed that he wasn't ready to give up. When he said those names, Ven gave up.

"All right…" he said unwillingly. "I'll try and spend the last day with him as much as I can…" Yen Sid nodded and disappeared with the wind. All that was left was silence and some regrets. Ignis was not mentally ready for the emotional journey he was about to embark. He's going to have to go through many troubles and traumatizing experiences, and Ven can't stand to think what will happen. He decided to call Ignis to come home.

"Ignis!" he yelled. "Time for dinner!" And of course, Ignis is there within 10 seconds with the mention of food.

During dinner, Ignis could feel the awkward air and ate in silence. Ven tried to lighten the mood by cracking some corny jokes here or there only causing a small snort from Ignis. He had to be in bed by 11 o'clock, which was no problem because Ven was sure that Ignis wanted to leave as soon as possible to avoid any awkward interactions. His prediction came true. Ignis excused himself at 9 o'clock to go to bed. Ven silently watched Ignis walk up to his room to go to bed.

Ignis fell asleep almost immediately. His training usually takes a lot of energy out of him, but perfecting the firestorm really blew him out. He drifted off into a long dreamless sleep, that is until 12 o'clock midnight.

_The skies were completely dark. _

_Ignis opened his eyes and found himself in a field of fallen keyblades. There was an immense, dark aura that surrounded him, making him uneasy. He walked forward and there seemed to be a large cliff over his head. He looked up and suddenly the scene shifted so that he was at the top of the cliff. He couldn't believe what he saw. There, in front of Ignis, was Ven. A younger version of Ven who was suffering. In his hand was a keyblade that did not look anything like his usual Wayward Wind. In his hand was what seemed like a combination of two kingdom keys along with a long blade at the top. Ven seemed to be possessed by some dark force and they were battling inside. He looked down the cliff and saw a girl with blue hair and blue eyes screaming at Ven. She seemed to be crying. She then gave up and ran up the side to the top. She looked at Ignis._

"_Ignis…" she whispered. "Ignis, I am Aqua… I am sure you hear Ven talking about me at some point in your life… Ignis, I am lost… please… please come and find me… please bring me back to Ven… And find Terra too… I'm counting on you…" She then began to sink into what seemed to be a swirling pool of darkness. Ignis ran after her and tried to help, but the scene shifted again. _

_Ignis was now in a dark abyss. He wasn't able to move or speak or do anything. He saw two silhouettes so far away, then they slowly came in front of him. One had brown hair and was very muscular. He was wearing sort of a traditional Japanese type pants with a piece of armor on his arm. Across from him was a very old man with the yellowest of eyes. He had white gloves and was wearing a long black cape. They seemed to be arguing. The old man laughed and said something that seemed to have shocked the younger. He then turned to me._

"_Ignis…" he whispered. "I am Terra… I'm sure Ven has said one or two things about me… if he didn't, I'm going to kill him… anyway, Ignis… I am lost… I am lost in another man's body… and slowly… I am becoming forgotten… please… please… please come and save me. If you do, then terrible fate for the future may be avoided… come help me…" Terra then slowly began to disappear and fade away into the darkness. The scene slowly shifted again._

_There was an old man with a long beard, a blue robe, and a pointed blue hat. "Hello Ignis." _

_Ignis jumped at the mention of his name. "How do you all know me…?" he asked. _

_The old man chuckled. "Because we are all friends of Ven," he stated. "I am Yen Sid, and you have been visited by Ven's two lost friends. Your mission is to simply find them. However the word 'simply' might not really describe the difficulty of this mission. Be aware, you will face many dangers and life-threatening situations. You must be prepared for that. Are you prepared?" Ignis nodded slowly. "Good." Yen Sid waved his hands and showed a young boy with spiky brown hair that seemed to be around Ignis' age. "You will be sent back into time to help this young boy in his adventures. Along the way, you will be finding out clues as to where Terra or Aqua could be. Do you understand?" Ignis nodded again, but this time, he had more confidence. "You will be along-side him no matter what, for he will help you with your troubles. Be cautious my friend. When you wake up, you will wake up on the sandy beach of Destiny Island. We have no time to lose. Goodbye." And with that, Yen Sid faded away and light was brought into the dark abyss. He opened his eyes._

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" someone screamed in Ignis' face. Ignis opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He then shot up, completely surprised of no longer being in his comfy bedroom, but on a sandy beach, just as Yen Sid said. "Oh good, you're awake. My name is Sora, what's yours?"

**How's my new chapter? I tried so hard on it. I'll gladly take any advice:D thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**


	3. Destiny Island

CHAPTER 2  
A New World

Ven walked into Ignis' room to say his final goodbye. Ignis was still there, sleeping peacefully, not knowing of the terrors to come. It was 11:30. 30 minutes left until Ignis will experience the terrible dreams that will come to him. 30 minutes left until he leaves… it was 11:31.

"Ignis," Ven started. "I want to tell you how proud I am of you. Ever since I began training you, I was preparing you for this specific journey. You know, you kind of remind me of myself when I was younger… always excited to learn something new. We were both being prepared for the big meal… me, I was being prepared to wield the x-blade. And you, you were being prepared to find Aqua and Terra… to bring them back. Once you get further into your adventure, you'll face many emotional challenges. I never wanted you to face that. It traumatized me when I was younger. I kept hoping you would stop learning things so quickly so you could stay longer… but we both know how selfish that was. You love learning more. You love to become better…" He continued to talk like this to a sleeping Ignis for 30 minutes. He looked up at the clock and saw the hour hand strike midnight. "Goodbye Ignis. Good luck and I hope to see you soon." After 5 minutes, he slowly faded away. Ven sighed and went back to his own room.

**Ignis.**

"My name is Sora, what's yours?"

Ignis woke up to an unfamiliar voice, in an unfamiliar atmosphere. In his crazy, bizarre dream, he was told that he was going to wake up on an unknown island called Destiny Island. He thought it was just something made up, but apparently, he really did wake up on this unknown island.

"The name's Ignis." He extended his hand to shake Sora's.

"Hey Ignis!" Sora exclaimed. "You're new around here aren't you? Welcome to Destiny Island!" He threw his arms in the air and began turning like some overly peppy tour guide. Ignis stood up and took in his surroundings. There was a beautiful, clear ocean in front of Ignis which looked absolutely amazing. Behind him, there was a gigantic tree that seemed to have some sort of tree house built around it. There was a beautiful clear waterfall next to the large tree. On his right, he could see a wooden shack and a miniature island. The miniature island was connected to this one big island by a wooden bridge. On it, there was a tree that bent over and had some kind of yellow, star-shaped fruit growing out of it. He saw a boy with long, silver hair in a yellow and black top with over-sized blue jeans standing there staring out to the sea.

"Hey Sora, who is that kid?" Ignis asked. He pointed to the odd, white-haired boy on the miniature island staring blankly at the sea. He had a sort of dark presence about him that Ignis decided to shake off.

"That's Riku," he said. " !" he yelled across the island. I'm sure people of other worlds could hear him. Riku didn't turn around. "Just a second." Sora picked up a big stick and ran to where Riku was. Even when Sora was making the loudest footsteps, Riku still didn't pay attention, until Sora hit Riku on the back of his head with the big stick.

Riku was on the ground in the fetal position, screaming his head off. Sora was also in the fetal position, except it was because he was laughing too hard. "YOU BIG JERK! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because… you… wouldn't… answer… me…!" he managed to squeeze out between breaths. "I wanted… to tell you… that we have… a guest… in our… midst." He pointed toward Ignis with the hand that was free from clutching his stomach. He waved awkwardly to Riku, but Riku's face immediately became serious. It's as if Riku knew the purpose of Ignis being on this world. After what seemed like an hour of awkward eye contact, Riku continued to punish Sora for hitting him with the stick.

"Well that was weird…" muttered Ignis to himself. He walked over and noticed that someone new had joined the party of two, a girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Are you guys at it again? BREAK IT UP!" She threw a big rock on both of their heads and how they both survived the blow remains a mystery until this day. Ignis couldn't help but giggle at this little encounter. Their friendship seemed amazing and unbreakable. Ignis remembered Ven and wondered how sad he would be once he realizes that Ignis is no longer in that time period or in that world.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "That hurt!" He rubbed the back of his head which was bleeding slightly. "Oh yeah, Kairi, meet Ignis. Ignis, meet Kairi!" Sora walked off complaining about how bad the back of his head was hurting and how he would be able to feel it tomorrow morning.

"Hi Ignis, nice to meet you!" Kairi said, extending her arm. Ignis reached out to grab it, but when he did, a stream of memories hit him. He saw Aqua. He saw Aqua's bright face smiling at him. She placed her keyblade in front of me, and a hand that was not my own, reached out to touch it. Then the memories were over. Ignis let go quickly before anything else happened, for example the world blowing up from the contact of both of them. Ignis braced himself for the impact, but the world didn't explode.

"Is… something wrong…?" Kairi asked. She had a look of concern. Ignis vigorously shook his head and walked away from her. He caught up to Sora, who was still complaining about his head injury.

"Calm down Sora, it doesn't even look that bad!" This statement made Sora angrier. He started shouting random things that couldn't be understood, and he was flailing all of his body parts in the air. "Okay, okay I'm sorry! Jeeeeesh…" Ignis started to laugh. Sora looked confused, but he laughed anyway.

"Oh yeah, Ignis," Sora started. "Do you wanna help us build our raft? Us meaning Riku, Kairi, and me."

"Sure, but why are you making a raft? You seem to have plenty of other boats around here." Sora found this funny and began to laugh. When he stopped he stared blankly to the sea, as if he could see far beyond it, to the other worlds. He continued this for about five minutes until Ignis snapped his fingers in his face.

"Haha, sorry. Anyway, we want to make a raft so that we can leave this island and travel to different worlds… it was Riku's idea. When we were kids, we always went on 'adventures' around the island, but Riku wanted more. So he told me, one day, when we got older, we would leave this island and go to different worlds. Of course, we had no idea if there were other worlds or not, but when we found Kairi, we were sure of it. We found her on the beach one day, unconscious."

Ignis listened carefully to see if there were any hints about Terra or Aqua. For some reason, Sora reminded Ignis of Ven. The resemblance is uncanny and the way they both speak, with cheerfulness and pride, it was exactly the same. He stared at Sora for a long time to see why he was so similar to Ven. When he looked into those deep blue eyes, Ignis could have sworn that he saw Ven smiling and laughing. Sora looked at Ignis nervously.

"Um… why are you staring at me like that…?" Ignis had not been aware that the staring had reached above the limit level of creepy.

"Oh, s-sorry," Ignis apologized. "It's just that you remind me a lot of this person I know…" Sora stared at him for a second and then laughed.

"No worries!" They began to laugh and talk like old friends. This continued for the whole day, and when the sun started to set, Sora was off. Ignis said that he would just stay on the island. They said their goodbyes, and then Sora drifted off to the mainland.

Using magic, Ignis was able to create a small, fireproof and waterproof hut using twigs and leaves. He created a fire inside and fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring. As he drifted off into a long sleep, he heard the words, "Hi I'm Aqua" inside his head. With those words in mind, he fell asleep.


End file.
